The present invention relates to vehicle mounted hanger means for a patrol wing snow plow blade having substantially vertically disposed front and rear posts or ways, slide means on each post connected to the blade ends, and two-way hydraulic means in each post for raising and lowering the slide means.
Prior art patrol wings included lifting means comprising steel cables running over sheaves or pulleys requiring view-obscuring support structures and frequent cable replacement or repair. Rear post assemblies frequently were so large that moving of the body rearward of the cab was necessary.